


A Drive

by FablesRose



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Can Be Read As Romantic, Domestic Fluff, Driving, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Or platonic, or familially
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:02:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29931090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FablesRose/pseuds/FablesRose
Summary: Tony wants to show you something
Relationships: Tony Stark & Reader, Tony Stark/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	A Drive

The day was long. It wasn’t particularly hard, but it was long. Work just didn’t seem to end and then the drive back home seemed to take even longer. By the time I stepped through the doors I was exhausted, but even the feel of home helped me relax.

I kicked off my shoes and walked into the living room where Tony was one the couch. I collapsed beside him, snuggling into his side. He pulled me close without a word, laying his arm across me. It was quiet and peaceful for a while.

“We should go on a drive.”

I hummed, “Only if you carry me to the car.”

He chuckled, “That can be arranged.”

He shifted underneath me before hooking his arm beneath my knees and around my shoulders. He stood in one fluid motion, pausing to make sure he was balanced and headed towards the garage. I snuggled into his warm chest.

He was somehow able to open the passenger side door and sit me in the seat.

“Do you need help bucking up too?”

I pushed my lips to the side of my face in contemplation, “Maybe.”

He laughed and shut the door, leaving me to buckle myself up.

Tony got himself situated and took off out the doors. I could never get tired of the hum of the engine as he accelerated. The radio was turned low, the night was getting dark, Tony kept driving further and further from the city lights, and the sounds that went along with them slowly got softer until they didn’t exist at all.

It was amazing how I didn’t fall asleep on the trip with how peaceful it was. Tony didn’t talk, he just kept one hand on the wheel and the other in yours as he drove on more abandoned roads.

Eventually he pulled off the road and turned the car off. He softly nodded towards the windshield, or rather, what was beyond it. It took me a moment to see what he was looking at because his dark eyes seemed to sparkle in the next to no lighting.

When I did turn to see what he wanted to show me I smiled. Far beneath us, which I hadn’t really noticed we were driving to higher altitudes, was the city with all her lights aglow.

“You know, I am convinced this is the only place in the state where you can see the city and the stars at the same time.”

My eyes turned upward to see the heavens, which made me wonder why I only noticed them second, “You’re convinced?”

“Yes.”

“Not a shadow of a doubt that this is the _only_ place in the _whole state_ where you can see a view like this.”

“Nope, none.”

I laughed, “Well thank you for showing me this, it’s beautiful.”

I unbuckled my seat, lifted up the center console to reveal the bench seat, and slid over so I could cuddle with him again. He immediately opened his arm to me, allowing me to snuggle into his side.

He was warm, his breathing soothing, and I didn’t think I could ever find a place more peaceful.


End file.
